


all fired up (you're all mine)

by hannuk



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannuk/pseuds/hannuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp with possessive wardo and subby mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	all fired up (you're all mine)

**Author's Note:**

> um i don't really know what i'm doing with my life or why i'm inacapable of writing fic with plot. but here you go kids, the longest thing i've ever published. forgive my terrible punctuation skills pleasE.

When Eduardo gets to the house in Palo Alto he is freezing. He thought California was supposed to be hot in the summer, and in his haste to get there he hadn’t bothered to check the weather (he chuckles at the irony and even he is surprised by how bitter he sounds).  
  
He honestly doesn’t think his day could get any worse from there, standing in the rain outside of the house he is fucking paying for with money he earned for predicting the weather. He’s wrong, because when Sean Parker answers the door his heart sinks even further in his chest. The smell of pot hits him and although he can only see inside a little bit with Sean blocking the doorway, the house looks wrecked. Sean is talking on the phone, and he quickly tells the person on the line he has to call them back, and he hangs up.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“What’s up?” Eduardo repeats incredulously, “Mark was supposed to pick me up at the airport an hour ago. I’ve been calling his cell,”  
  
“He was on a 36 hour coding tear so he took a nap for a couple of hours.”  
  
Why does Sean even know anything about Mark’s sleeping habits? Why is Sean even here?  
  
Eduardo passes Sean and walks into the house. It is wrecked. There are two girls on the couch; it smells like weed and sweat. He’s not getting the security deposit back, he thinks.  
  
He argues back and forth with Sean, and he doesn’t really even remember what they said, just that he is left angrier than before, and wanting to know why the fuck Sean is living in the house he’s paying for.  
  
“Wardo,”  
  
Eduardo jumps at the sound of Mark’s voice, and he almost smiles in spite of himself before remembering that he’s angry.  
  
“I waited for you an hour at the airport, Mark.” Mark looks surprised but not particularly phased,  
  
“What time is it?”  
  
Eduardo grits his teeth. He’s so fucking tired. Mark ignores his answer and goes on about progress on Facebook, and Sean fucking butts in, like always, talking about meetings and Sean isn’t supposed to be setting up meetings. Sean isn’t supposed to be here at all.  
  
“Want to talk to me alone for a minute?” He cannot be in Sean’s presence for another minute, and the smell of smoke and alcohol is clouding his already drowsy mind.  
  
Mark leads him into a hallway and it’s dim and quiet and Eduardo can think again.  
  
“How’s it going? How’s the internship? How’s Christy?”  
  
“Mark…Jesus, I quit the internship on my first day. And I broke up with Christy. We talked about this on the phone,”  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Mark looks like his mind is somewhere else, and that hurts.  
  
“I do not want that guy representing himself as part of our company,” Mark’s eyes are unfocused, and Eduardo thinks he might be drunk. Everybody in the house is at least a little fucked up, as far as he can tell.  
  
“You gotta move out here, Wardo, this is where it’s all happening,” Mark is point blank ignoring him and Eduardo wonders how Mark can’t see that Sean is toxic.  
  
“Did you hear what I just said?” Mark goes on, once again ignoring him, “Mark—“  
  
“I’m afraid if you don’t come out here you’re going to get left behind. I want…I need you out here. Please don’t tell him I said that,”  
  
“Jesus Christ Mark, is Sean your fucking keeper now?” Mark is avoiding his eyes, “Fuck, Mark, he doesn’t own you,”  
  
They stand in strained silence, Mark avoiding Eduardo’s eyes. Eduardo steps forward so they’re less than a foot apart, and he hesitates a moment before reaching out, taking Mark’s chin and tilting his head up. When Mark still doesn’t meet his eyes, Eduardo, in a rush of confidence, leans forward to whisper into Mark’s ear, one hand now resting against Mark’s jaw and the other on the wall behind him,  
  
“Mark, Sean doesn’t own you,” Eduardo leans closer and nips at Mark’s ear, “but you know who does own you,” This makes Mark whimper slightly. It’s the first time Mark has responded to Eduardo in any significant way since he got there and it makes Eduardo’s stomach swoop, and he wants to do it again and again and again.  
  
Eduardo pulls back, but keeps their faces close so their noses are still touching. Mark’s pupils are blown, and his cheeks are pink. Eduardo has always taken pride in being able to get so much out of Mark, when nobody else seems to be able to crack the surface. He knows he can get more, though.  
  
“You wanna bring me to your room, baby?” Mark bites his lip and nods, and Eduardo can feel himself smirking.  
  
Mark leads him out of the door they entered, and Sean stares the whole time. Eduardo knows it’s obvious what happened, what’s going to happen, and knowing that Sean knows gives him almost as much satisfaction as seeing Mark walk through the living room on unsteady legs that he caused.  
  
They stumble into Mark’s room together and Eduardo immediately orders Mark to strip,  
  
“Yes Wardo,”  
  
Eduardo can’t stop the smile that breaks out over his face, because Mark won’t usually go along with replying so obediently without Eduardo asking him to, and he can tell it’s an apology, although he’s not sure for what.  
  
Mark gets out of his clothes quickly and Eduardo stands there, staring. Mark is hard enough that his cock is pressed up against his stomach, pink against his pale skin. He stares at Mark until Mark is outwardly uncomfortable, and then takes a few steps so he’s within touching distance. He runs his palm down Mark’s side, down his stomach so he just brushes his cock. Mark tries to lean into his hand, but Eduardo leans back.  
  
“Get on the bed,” he tries to say it with as much authority as possible, because it turns both of them on, but his voice sounds breathy. Mark still visibly shivers, and goes to sit on the bed.  
  
“Lie down,” Eduardo starts to take off his jacket, which he folds over Mark’s desk chair, and unbuttons his shirt. He sets it with his jacket and approaches the bed where Mark is sitting up on his elbows, his legs slightly parted, staring at Eduardo with glossy eyes. Eduardo reaches down and spreads Mark’s legs further apart with his hands on Mark’s calves. He kneels down on the bed between Mark’s legs, and Mark’s chest is heaving slightly, in anticipation, Eduardo guesses. Eduardo leans over slightly, biting at Mark’s thigh. He bites hard enough that Mark cries out and reaches down to bat at Eduardo’s head.  
  
Eduardo pulls back to see the red bite mark on Mark’s thigh, and he knows it’s going to bruise so beautifully. He leans back down and tongues at the bite and Mark sighs audibly. Eduardo pulls back again and appreciates the expression on Mark’s face, flushed and eyes half-lidded.  
  
“Mark,” Mark acknowledges him with a mumble, “Can you keep your hands above your head for me?”  
  
Understanding flashes in his dark eyes and his arms are resting against the headboard immediately. “Such a good boy for me,” murmurs Eduardo, and this makes Mark squirm slightly and bite his lip. Eduardo loves this Mark because this Mark is so different from the one that codes for 36 hours a day and forgets to pick Eduardo up at the airport. This Mark gives Eduardo all his attention, anything he wants. In return, Eduardo gives Mark what he needs, what makes him fucked out and tired and sated. After sex Mark is happy and chill for days, and Eduardo is so glad he can give that to him.  
  
Eduardo leans over again, this time licking up Mark’s cock. Mark moans and squirms and Eduardo takes him in his mouth, sucking hard. Eduardo keeps this up for a while, until Mark is moaning loud enough that he’s sure the people in the living room can hear his whines. He pulls off then, and Mark whines, “Wardooo,” reaching down to push his head back. Eduardo brings his hand down hard on Mark’s ribs, the slapping of skin on skin echoing around the room.  
  
“Mark, I said to keep your fucking hands above your head,” Eduardo says, and Mark whimpers loudly, his hands immediately rising again. Eduardo smiles, rubbing the mark he left on Mark’s side, “good boy,”  
  
“Do you have lube here?” asks Eduardo, and when Mark shakes his head ‘no’ he sighs, “well we’ll just have to leave that for next time,” Eduardo says, and he’s kind of glad for it. He likes the anticipation of what he can do to Mark with more time and resources.  
  
Eduardo moves up Mark’s body, straddling his hips, and kisses his lips for the first time that day. “God, Mark, I missed you so much,” he says against his lips, “I want them all to hear me fucking you, want them to hear who you belong to,”  
  
Mark moans loudly at this, arching his back in an attempt to get some friction on his cock, “Mark, baby, whose are you?”  
  
“Yours,” says Mark, and Eduardo twists his nipple, eliciting a whimper,  
  
“I think you can be a bit louder,” says Eduardo, scraping his teeth along Mark’s throat and collar bones.  
  
“Yours yours yours Wardo, I’m yours,” and he’s louder but not loud enough, not quite loud enough for Sean fucking Parker to hear him over the girls in the living room and the video games on the TV. He bites down hard on Mark’s collar bone.  
  
“Yours,” Mark cries out, drawing out the word. Loud enough to be heard throughout the house and Eduardo smiles, sitting back on his knees.  
  
“Good, Mark, that was good,” Eduardo sits so he’s back between Mark’s spread legs and unzips his pants, taking his cock out. He’s so hard and leaking, and he knows Mark would smirk if he wasn’t so far gone. “Now, can you keep it up?” Eduardo strokes himself a bit, admiring Mark’s body. Mark has always been his type, thin and pale and bony, and Eduardo loves to just look at him sometimes. He almost wishes he were a painter or photography, so he could capture Mark. Get him down on a canvas or a frame so he can try to understand the amazing mind contained in him. He never stops thinking, and Eduardo loves times like this when he can slow him down a bit.  
  
“Wardo, please,” Mark moans, and Eduardo knows he must be desperate now.  
  
“Mark,” Eduardo starts, moving his hand to stroke Mark’s stomach, “I’m going to jerk you off, but you have to be really loud for me, okay?” Mark nods desperately.  
  
Eduardo starts jerking Mark off in long strokes, and Mark keeps up the volume, alternating between yours yours yours and wardo and a litany of swear words. Mark comes quickly, all over his stomach, with a choked off moan.  
  
Eduardo starts stroking himself quickly, and when Mark attempts to reach down and help Eduardo slaps his thigh, “Don’t move your hands,” and his voice is strained and breathless, but Mark immediately snaps his arm back up to rest against the head board. Eduardo comes with a moan against Mark’s chest.  
  
Eduardo goes to get a towel to clean the come off of Mark’s chest, and when he gets back Mark looks completely fucked out, covered in come and curls stuck to his temples with sweat. His arms have gone slack against the headboard, and he watches Eduardo with hazy eyes while he cleans them both off.  
  
Eduardo climbs into Mark’s now mildly disgusting bed, surveying the bruises and red marks on Mark’s neck, chest, and thighs. He thumbs one of the darker ones on his chest and Mark takes in a sharp breath.  
  
“You’re mine,” says Eduardo, and Mark smiles, catching Eduardo’s lips in a kiss.


End file.
